The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems having one or more connector assemblies configured to establish at least one of an electrical or optical connection.
Connector assemblies, such as those used in networking and telecommunication systems, may utilize connectors (referred to herein as connector modules) to communicatively interconnect components of a communication system, such as a motherboard and daughter card. The communication system may utilize alignment features that facilitate aligning the connector modules as the connector modules engage each other during a mating operation. For example, a first connector module may have inclined surfaces that direct a second connector module into alignment with the first connector module. As another example, the daughter card may have guide features (e.g., guide posts) that are mounted proximate to a leading edge of the daughter card.
In one conventional communication system, a backplane assembly includes multiple electrical connector modules that are held by a support frame. The connector modules are aligned with one another in a series. Each of the connector modules is coupled to at least one communication cable that transmits data signals to and/or from the connector modules. The connector modules of the backplane assembly are configured to mate with connector modules attached to a daughter card. One or both of the backplane assembly and the daughter card may include guide features, such as guide pins and complementary cavities that receive the guide pins.
Tolerances during the manufacturing of the daughter card and/or the backplane assembly, however, may result in inconsistent positioning of the connector modules. In extreme cases, the connector modules may not properly mate with each other despite the guide features. Even if the connector modules are capable of mating, minor misalignments between the connector modules may cause undesired stress on the connector modules when mated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector assembly that facilitates aligning a connector module with a mating module during a mating operation.